himekazes wrath
by Chaoticmezzmar
Summary: follow cole urihamas quest into the life of a soul reaper rukia/oc pairing don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: dying sucks and new shinigami**

** I own nothing well I wish I owned bleach I only own my oc enjoy**

It all happened one afternoon the day everything went to hell and back but let me with my name, my name is Cole urihama.

I was your average everyday 13 year old kid just started 7th grade had lots of friends was fairly a good kid stayed out of trouble wanted to live a happy long and normal life that was until that fateful day the day I met him my whole life went for a turn that it will never return from, the guy he had white hair and green eyes wearing a black gi with a white haori over it with a symbol for 10 on the back he was about a year older then me but what really caught my eye was the sword strapped to his back.

When his phone started going off he looked stunned "Damn four menos grandes in one place what could have attracted them to a place like this"

that was when the sky seemed to break apart as four gigantic rips appeared in the sky as these huge creatures started to walk out as I looked at the sheer size of them I had only one thing to say

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

But unlucky for me one of the huge creatures heard me and started heading my way

"well sqrew me running sideways"

I was barely ably to scratch my hind end when the creature stepped on me now here I am looking at my body just laying there with a chain sticking out of my chest as it slowly ate itself away then I saw the boy he looked like he was on his last foot and the creature was about to grab him I need to help

I had to help!

3rd person pov

every was quite as the creature stood there its hand reached for the white haired boy as a cry roared across the sky

**"soar HIMEKAZE"**

as a black blur ran to the beast as the beast hand was on the ground from being severed from the body as cole stood there with a pole with two blades on each end and a chain wrapped around the handle the boy looked up at the menos and smirked.

He slowly started to spin the weapon around his hand until it got a nice fast rotation before he threw it and it slicing the menos's mask in two the creature its self had a shocked expression as it slowly turned into hell butterflies and flew away cole smirked as he turned to the boy

"he shorty you OK"

"I'm not short and i'm fine my name is toshiro hitsugaya captain of the 10th division who are you and who is your captain"

"huh my name is Cole urihama and what divisions and what captains"

"you know who I mean your a soul reaper when you get out of the academy your put in a division"

"huh whats a soul reaper I never went to an academy for it"

"then where did you get your zanpakuto"

"umm about five minutes ago"

toshiro was shocked "and how long ago was it since you died"

"about six minutes ago"

' hes this strong after six minutes he could be a captain in no time'

"ok cole listen up ok im gonna take you to sereatta ok and youll be put in the last month before graduation ok" toshiro pulled out his sword and opened the gate to the soul society 'i've got to have him on squad 10 I need a lieutenant and with that they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:new friends and graduation**

** I OWN NOTHING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING**

As they entered serietta Cole was looking around with curiosity as he watched the adults and teenager soul reapers go about their everyday lives. This was racing through his mind as he and toshiro entered a building which was currently occupied by head captain yamamoto and 5th divisions captain aizen.

"captain hitsugaya what brings you here and who is this?"

"captain yamamoto this boy has just died not even within the hour but I would like to recommend he be put in the graduating class with this years students"

"now toshiro why would I do that everyone that wants to be a soul reaper has to go through the whole six years im sorry but I cant..."

"let me prove he has the potential , if he can beat a menos grande in a battle then he can be put in the graduating class and in the 10th division as my lieutenant (**In this story rangiku is not his lieutenant but is 3****rd**** seat)** and If you win ill give you three of the best members in the tenth division to anywhere you want deal?"

" deal you got some real fighters over there so go ahead and have them ready"

time skip 1 hour later: training grounds

they all stood there staring at the humongous hollow as it roar ripped across the sky like thunder. cole stepped forward with his zanpakuto in its sealed state

"begin"

cole took off like a bolt of lightning towards the hollow drawing his zanpakuto "**soar himekaze"** he slashed at the hollows leg as the beast was beginning to charge up a cero to fire, cole backed up as the beast fire the yellow ball of energy at him"

"Hope you got your men ready because no one has been ever to take a cero head on or even block it the kids dead and you lost 3 good men but I will admit it was remarkable he was able to hear his zanpakutos name and after only being dead for that long simply amazing"

there eyes settled back on the battle field only to find not only the hollow gone and hell butterflies flying around but a completely unscathed Cole standing there

"are we done yet"

"yea we're done"

"well ill see you at the graduation you old fart"

time skip:the next day

"ok class today we are having the graduation exam but first id like to welcome a new student everyone id like you to meet cole urihama"

"what do you mean new student he can't take the graduation exam with us he doesn't know it it'll just be a waste of time" said a kid with spiky red hair that stood straight into the air

"it was captain yamamotos orders to give him the exam all you have to do is call on your zanpakuto and be able to use its special ability in a spar"

"first up is rengi abarai vs. cole urihama"

"begin"

"alright newbie since your new here I promise ill try not to kill you **NOW ROAR ZABIMARU**"

"heh I was just about to you so **SOAR HIMEKAZE"**

As both boys pulled out their zanpakutos the got in a ready stance just as the match began rengi pulled back its sword and used it like a whip to get

cole but for some reason as soon as zabimaru got close it would fling the other direction almost like a barrier of some sorts was stopping his blade he looked up confused "whats going on"

"Its himekazes special ability it puts up a barrier to protect me but this is pretty boring so I'm gonna end it" cole flicked his wrist and rengi went flying to the other side of the training field cole walked up to him and helded out his hand to help him up

rengi grinned as he was pulled up "hey thanks man I guess im sorry for acting like a prick oh let me introduce you to some one as rengi ran away but soon returned but this time with a small framed girl with black hair with a single stand hanging down on her face but what cole didn' notice was the small blush on her face "this is my friend rukia kuchiki"

"ummm hi"

"hey hows it goin" cole grinned as they walked to see who passed

**hope you guys enjoy it if you have any questions I welcome them go ahead and review **

**end of chapter 2**


End file.
